Life
by LittleNeko23
Summary: Eggman is ready to unleash a new weapon upon the world but first he'll need help and certain pink hedgehog or at least her unborn child may be just the assistant he needs. [SonAmy][ShadAmy]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Sonic the hedgehog franchise. it's settings, characters and events belong to Sega

* * *

"We'll be taking this egg-head!" Sonic the Hedgehog called back, speeding off with a red Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Not so fast you blue menace!" Eggman cried out as he went to slam his fist down on a giant button which would send homing missiles out to hunt the blue hedgehog down. Tails knew that was his cue to jam the sensors so that he and Sonic can make a clean getaway. As Eggman's fist collided with the button he soon found that nothing was happening. "What?" he growled angrily as he hit the button again.

"Sir, it seems that Sonic's friend Tails has jammed the sensors, the missiles won't work," Orbot, a small red robot, stated as Eggman looked at the monitors that showed Tails entering his X Tornado.

"I can see that you fool!" Eggman exclaimed as he threw an object at the circular red robot. Tails soon flew into sight with the X Tornado, flying in close to Eggman's base.

"Sonic! Jump on so we can get out of here!" Tails called out to his friend.

"Perfect timing as always Tails," Sonic replied, jumping onto the wing of the X Tornado, and once safely flying away he looked back towards Eggman's base. "Well it's been fun Eggman. Call me when you're ready to go at it again," Sonic stated in a cocky manner as the X Tornado shot off out of view.

Once again Sonic was the winner and Eggman had lost.

"ARRRRRGH, I WAS SO CLOSE! So close until that blue rat saw through my bluff. Now all my creations, my hard work and time, have been wasted! Trashed! Thrown to the wayside like some ragdolls! Why must that blue menace always meddle in my affairs!?"

Doctor Eggman scanned his ruined lab in outrage. Electricity flickered dangerously above his bald head, his face practically glowing red. This time the evil scientist had everything planned to the T. If it wasn't for that damn fox, Sonic would never have been able to get past the force field.

"What am I doing wrong? What am I doing _wrong_!?" Eggman thundered, pounding his fist against the broken console.

"Please sir, try to relax." Orbot said, trying to calm his master down.

"Yeah your forehead is doing that scary vein pop-y thing." Cubot, a square yellow robot, added as he stood behind his red companion shaking in fear.

Eggman stood up straight then and said calmly. "Relax you say, well how about I therapeutically rip you _gear by gear_ and use your oil as my bath water!"

The two little robots scurried around in fear. They were furiously loyal to Eggman and knew he had a temper but this was worse, much worse. Never in their few years of being in his servitude did he threaten them so.

"Tell me my minions, what do you think my problem is? Why is it that I can't win for a change?"

Cubot stupidly answered first, "Cause you're the bad guy and good always win?" Eggman was not too fond of that answer and soon picked up a wrench to launch it off of Cubot's head.

"Orbot…?" Eggman growled, expecting a more decent answer from the other robot.

Orbot made a loud gulping noise, trying to decide how to answer the question, and he needed to be careful when answering otherwise a similar repercussion would occur. "Well perhaps your uhm…" he started to say hesitantly and Eggman snarled as he waited.

"It could be because you're planning to big. Yes! Yes; Sonic will see explosions and robots running rampant but if it was just a little plot, ya'know, staying under the radar. He'll never know." Orbot finished hoping that such an answer will please his master.

Eggman's lip quivered. He wasn't one for a low blow approach, it was either go big or go bigger. How would one go about staying under the radar anyways? He needed a better assistant than these bumbling fools. Someone who could take down Sonic without breaking a sweat. Someone who is as mysterious as their name implies.

' _Shadow_. _hate to say it but I need that traitor, he's the number one greatest weapon my grandfather created, BAH!'_ Eggman thought. Shadow as indeed the greatest weapon, but there was no way he could approach the traitor and ask for his help, not unless he wants to be lying six feet under in the cold hard ground.

"A quiet approach...something the great Sonic couldn't handle…" And then it hit him. Eggman would need more planning but for now he needed something special. "Yes, that's it..."

He grinned wickedly and let out cackle louder than the rumbling thunder as he thought up a plan to get Shadow to help him, directly or indirectly, it mattered not to the mad scientist.

xXx

On a cold night out in the wilderness, where the first instance of rain started to form, the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog stared up into the night sky. The black hedgehog heaved a sigh as the first few drops hit his nose and cheek. Although he did not mind being outside in the rain, the freezing atmosphere just seemed to unsettle him, and with the combination of the cold night and the rain he just did not feel like staying outside any longer than he had to.

"Time to head home…" he muttered as he skated off to the direction of his home, which was a rundown shack on the outskirts of the city. Shadow could not care about the lack of luxury the dingy little shack provided, so long as it kept the freezing air away, he was satisfied. Living away from the city meant that Shadow did not have to interact with anyone else, and that he could live in seclusion, which made it a very peaceful place to be.

Upon returning home Shadow felt rather tired and decided that he would go to sleep immediately. He laid down on his makeshift mattress and tried to drift off to sleep, but even as he tried to set his mind at ease, thoughts of a friend once dear to him surfaced and suddenly it was all that he could think about.

' _Maybe we'll be able to play on one of those beaches grandfather told us about Shadow. You'll help me swim won't you?'_ Sweet Maria's voice still called to him. It was the only thing that gave him peace of mind.

"Good night Maria," Shadow whispered into the dark as he tried again to get some sleep. Suddenly however, he heard a creaking noise in his shack, and he soon sprung up and scanned around the dark room. "Who's there?" he asked. No sound came and Shadow strained his ears to try and detect any more sound but all he could hear was the raging storm outside. "Probably nothing, it's just an old shack anyway," Shadow concluded and he lay back down again and soon he drifted off to sleep.

However, creeping around in the rafters of a shack was a robot created by Eggman. It was ninja robot specifically designed for sneaking and it was a very patient robot too. It stayed in the rafters waiting for Shadow to fall back asleep. Once it was safe to move, the robot swiftly moved down and was standing over Shadow, with a small sharp object at the ready. With quick reflexes the robot nicked Shadow's cheek with the sharp object and then quickly placed it in a small tube like container. Inside was a sample of Shadow's blood, and once the robot was satisfied with its completed work it went to move again, but not before Shadow's ruby eyes shot open, and the robot was soon face to face with an annoyed hedgehog.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked rather angrily as he went to attack the intruder, but the robot was too quick for Shadow and jumped up into the rafters. "Get back here and answer me!" Shadow shouted, readying a Chaos spear attack. As soon the spears of light were released and heading for their target, the ninja robot dodged it all, escaping through a window and out into the stormy night. Shadow gave chase outside, but with all the wind and rain blowing the trees around, he could not find the intruder in the night. "Damn," he growled as he lifted his hand to his cheek to feel the small trail of blood dripping down. Figuring that there was no point in pursing anyone on a night like this Shadow decided to head back inside to keep away from the storm, although, tonight he would not be getting much sleep.

xXx

Back at Eggman's ruined lair, the ninja robot stood in front of Eggman, holding out the sample of blood. Eggman gave a hearty laugh as he took the tube from the robot.

"Excellent work ninja bot, now with the Ultimate Lifeform's DNA sample I can concentrate on the next part of my work. You may leave now," Ninja bot bowed and then soon he vanished as Eggman eyed the sample of blood in his grasp.

"What are you going to do with that sir?" Orbot asked curiously

"Yea. What are ya gonna do with Shadow's blood sample?" Cubot added as the robot pointed to the tube with the blood sample in it.

"None of your business you fools, now get out of my sight, I don't want to see you two for the next three days. I need complete concentration if I want this to work."

The two robots then scurried out as Eggman returned to eyeing the red sample in glee. If his grandfather could create life then so could he. All he needed to do was follow how Project Shadow was created. He'll start anew with a more powerful weapon at his disposal.

The taste of victory practically burned his tongue.

* * *

As of 2/19/17 a new Beta has emerged named LifeUnending72! She's super awesome and will be helping me update these first four chapters then continue on.

This story and Guardians will be completed I promise you that!

Please review if you like this, it really makes me smile and tells me you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sonic the hedgehog is owned by Sega

* * *

For the umpteenth time Amy adjusted the embarrassing pink corset styled uniform that exposed so much cleavage it had to be illegal. "Are you sure this is needed Rouge? I feel like everyone's staring at my chest," Amy whined feeling rather vulnerable wearing such attire.

"That's the point dear," Rouge the Bat replied giving Amy a sideways smile and Amy scoffed in response. She too wore a purple version of Amy's pink outfit but unlike Amy Rouge was in her element walking around in the tight clothing and high heels from hell.

"You realize this will be a _family_ café right Rouge? Parents won't want to bring their children if they think we're selling our bodies instead of cupcakes." Amy stated as she handed out a flyer to a cat that was passing by.

Rouge nodded, "And that's why our sweet little Cream is here. She provides the look that we're sophisticated yet minor friendly," It was true, while Amy and Rouge were scantily dressed, Cream the Rabbit however wore a light orange innocent version of their dress with puffy sleeves and a bow tying her ears together.

"I think we look pretty Miss Amy, don't you Cheese?"

"Chao!" The young teen and her Chao happily said as they handed pieces of cake and tea samples and Amy couldn't help but smile.

Since returning home after being away for three years attending a culinary school, Amy had wanted to open up a family friendly café where she could sell her very own baked goods. Upon hearing about it her friends, Rouge the Bat and Cream the Rabbit, were more than happy to help her out. Although it seemed like they were having a little too much fun.

Rouge suddenly put an arm around Amy, bringing her out of her thoughts, and pulling her in close. "Trust me darling, Rose Café will be the best café in town. You just leave the advertising to me while you focus on the baking," Amy heaved out a sigh and gave in as she hugged her friend back. Rouge was always there for Amy and brings her out of her own shell which is one of the reasons why Amy loved her.

As more and more people passed by to get a sample of the delectable treats it wasn't long before they started running out and had to start closing shop. Amy was grinning ear to ear just thinking about opening day when people would file in for some of her baked goods, but suddenly she was brought out of her daydream as she heard a loud whistle, followed by the voice of a guy that was heading towards them.

"Wow look at this boys! a few little dolls!" Walking down the street was Knuckles and Tails as they waved towards the girls' direction.

"Who're you calling little, mister? Does Julie-Su know you're out the house" Rouge replied with a stern look placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't be like that Rouge we're only messing with ya," All the blood seemed to rush to Amy's face when she heard that cool slick voice belonging only to her one true love… Sonic. Here he was and there she was, dressed like a stripper, and Amy could not have been any more embarrassed than she felt at that moment.

' _What do I do? What do I do?'_ She frantically though as Sonic approached and saw her hiding behind Rouge.

"I see you hiding there Ames. You wouldn't be trying to suddenly run from me now would you?" Sonic chuckled. Amy could hear him getting closer until finally his body warmth was right behind her. Amy finally looked up into his green eyes and laughed timidly.

"Hi Sonic. Isn't it funny meeting you here?" Amy stuttered and felt like an idiot for stating such a weird thing. Of course she would meet him out in the streets of Mobotropolis, it was very hard for him to stay in once place for too long, after all and he did like to wander.

Sonic's eyebrow quirked in confusion, "Funny to meet in the middle of Mobotropolis? Sure I guess." Sonic scratched behind his head as he stated her exact thoughts before continuing. "Listen, we just wanted to find you and say Happy Birthday so…"

" _Happy Birthday Amy_!" All three guys in unison causing Amy to blush even more in embarrassment.

"I also wanted to say sorry that I can't make it to the party since I'm too young for Club Rouge," Tails confessed with an apologetic smile.

Rouge giggled "You and Cream both."

"So here's my gift early," Tails said as he handed Amy a small wrapped box.

"Thank you Tails. I really appreciate this," Amy said as she tore through the wrappings. Within the contents of the box Amy pulled out the most beautiful pearl bracelet she had ever seen and it shimmered in the sunlight so elegantly that it certainly caught Rouge's attention when she eyed the bracelet jealously. "Oh my gosh Tails. Thank you so much," Amy said in delight as she clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

"No problem" He replied as Amy showed it to Cream.

"Isn't this the best thing ever Cream?" Amy continued to show off happily.

"Well wait a sec, Amy." Sonic started. "We haven't really spoken to each other since you moved for culinary school for those few years even less so since you been back so I wanna make it up to ya. Whaddaya say? Can I be your birthday date tonight?" Sonic asked in such a suave manner that nearly left Amy weak at the knees as her eyes widened immensely.

"...Sonic, I'd - I mean I can't believe you're asking me, uhm…" Amy started nervously but she could not find the words to say.

"She says yes." Rouge cut in.

"Double yes!" Cream then added. Amy was about to tell them off but then Sonic winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"It's a date then," Amy nodded shyly as Sonic headed back to Knuckles and Tails who were glancing over the glittery flyer that the girls were handing out before.

"Rose Cafe?" Knuckles spoke then, "you're actually starting a cafe?"

Amy smiled and looked down as she clasped her hands together. "Yeah, this building will be the spot, but I still have some renovations to finish, you know?" Amy explained

"You guys can help us!" Cream piped up suddenly jumping excitedly, "it'll be so much fun."

Upon hearing this the boys looked to each other, seemingly considering the offer for a moment, before they nodded to each other and grinned at the girls.

"Sure thing, I can handle all the heavy lifting, wouldn't want you girls breaking a nail or anything." Knuckles joked only to receive a backhand by Rouge.

"I can take care of any electrical appliances in the kitchen," Tails added.

"Well, that settles it then, we'll all help out to make this the best café ever," Sonic finished. Amy could not believe her ears, everyone was willing to help her out, and she counted herself lucky to have such great friends.

"We'll see ya later then at the party, bye Ames," Sonic finally said and soon all the boys turned around and walked back the way they came, leaving Amy blushing again upon hearing the nickname Sonic used for her.

Amy could not believe that she was spending her birthday with Sonic the Hedgehog, and she could not believe that she did not have to convince him to spend it with her either, and it made Amy start to believe that he was finally starting to like her. If Amy could play her cards right, she could have him falling for her by the end of the month!

She just need a little help to bust open the floodgate and her first option was scary but was sure to succeed.

XxX

"So let me get this straight, Miss I-Don't-Want-To-Look-Sexy-For-My-Customers..."

And it begins… Amy knew asking Rouge was dangerous.

"You want me to make you look more mature for Sonic tonight. Meaning you want me to dress you up," Rouge stated for clarification.

Amy nodded. "Just nothing ridiculous please. I want to be cute but not in that kid sister kind of way."

Rouge crossed her leg, her eyes seeming to analyse the pink hedgehog in front of her. "Okay," Rouge finally said, "time for the mall!"

"Thanks Rouge. I knew I could count on you."

Within twenty minutes Amy was in the changing room of Lovely Lady, combing through all the options that was presented in the boutique, until she found the perfect outfit. It was a very dark pink colour with one strap and came down to her knees.

"What about this one?" Amy asked Rouge. Rouge looked at the dress and an idea seemed to pop into her head.

"I know just the shoes that would go perfectly with that dress," Rouge stated as she walked off into the sea of clothing and then soon came back with some black heels. Amy tried them on and they seemed to match the dress perfectly. "Now we just need some jewellery…"

"How about the bracelet Tails gave me?" Amy suggested.

"And some pearl earrings to match," Rouge finished as she walked off and was back again in a few seconds. Rouge showed them to Amy whom seemed rather delighted at the choice her friend made.

"It's perfect," Amy stated.

"I know, am I a genius, or am I a genius?" Rouge boasted.

"You certainly are a genius Rouge" Amy hugged her bat friend tightly. She hopped that Sonic was ready, because soon he would get to meet a new side of Amy Rose.

xXx

Could the clock be any slower? It seemed that time was dragging on far too long and Amy wanted nothing more than for time to skip forward so that she would not have to wait any longer. Moments before Amy had seen Cream out the door as she headed out for her date to Twinkle Park with Tails. Amy found it rather endearing that the two had found love so quickly, despite Cream telling them it was nothing like that at all, but everyone could clearly see that the two tailed fox and the innocent little rabbit were indeed perfect for each other. Perhaps one day Amy and Sonic could go on a double date with Tails and Cream.

Amy looked up at the time again. Sonic would be here to pick her up any moment now, and Amy imagined he was probably dressed in loose clothing for the occasion to take her by the hand and they'd dance the night away.

As Amy continued the agonizing wait and adjusted the pearls on her arm one last time the doorbell chimed. She smiled brightly and quickly skipped to the door, but then she reminded herself to remain composed, she did not want to look to desperate. So then Amy calmly opened the door, and she was met by Sonic, whom looked very dashing in his long black pants and a button up top with the first button undone. He stood there smiling at her as his eyes scanned her.

"Wow Amy, you look great," Sonic broke the silence first and Amy could feel her cheeks redden as she looked back at him.

"Thank you Sonic, you look rather handsome," Amy replied.

"Shall we?" Sonic asked as he held out his arm to which Amy happily took. She had to admit, at that moment, she felt like a princess.

Once they arrived at the club it didn't take long for Amy to hit the dance floor and let loose, as she practically let the music take over, her heart beat loudly in her chest to the rhythm and beat of the music. Rouge had hired Amy's favourite band and invited all of their friends to come and celebrate Amy's birthday. The Chaotix, every Freedom Fighter, Big and even Blaze and Silver. It seemed like everyone Amy knew was here.

"Happy Birthday Amy," Julie-Su said, giving Amy a warm hug, "are you having fun on your 19th birthday?" she shouted over the rock music. Amy nodded excitedly in response.

"This is the best day ever!" Amy shouted back with great enthusiasm.

"Come with me real quick," Julie-Su grabbed Amy's hand as she pulled her through the crowd of people to the bar. "I found her," from behind the bar Sonic emerged with two glasses and a wide smile.

"Thanks Jules," Sonic said as he handed one of the glasses to Amy, "Here, I wanted to share your first drink," Sonic added as he poured a light green liquid into the cocktail glass in front of Amy.

"Is it okay?" Amy asked as she eyed the drink suspiciously which made Sonic chuckle.

"Of course, you are 19 now," he said as he lifted his drink up in the air and gave her a wink, "Bottoms up," This gave Amy enough confidence as she lifted her glass up and took a drink along with Sonic. It was surprisingly sweet and tangy but definitely had the alcohol aftertaste.

"How was it?" Sonic curiously asked as he waited for her reaction.

"Pretty good," Amy replied with a smile, "can we have another?" she asked then.

"Of course," and sure enough her poured her another glass.

It was around the fifth glass and two different drinks Amy could tell that she was getting giddy but it felt way too good to stop and Sonic seemed to like drinking with her. It was obvious as he sat closer to her and continuously grazed her arm or shoulder. Amy practically melted when Sonic suddenly asked her to dance with him, however, she was more than happy to dance with her crush.

He stood and took Amy's hand, leading her to the centre of the club where the dance floor was. Sonic brought Amy close and swayed them gently to a slow song. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. The singer's voice soon heightened as did Amy's senses. She was aware of nothing else but Sonic. The warmth of his body, the glow in his eyes, the feeling of his hands on the small of her back. Amy could feel his hands as they travelled down her back slowly, making their way towards her hips, and then moving past to reach her backside.

"Sonic…" Amy involuntarily moaned. He gave a small rub before travelling back up sending shivers down her spine.

All too soon the song ended, and he pulled away to smile at her, and his face was flushed. "Sorry, I might've been too aggressive," he said then as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No!" Amy said little too loudly. "I-I enjoyed it a lot," Sonic flashed his iconic smirk then and he slowly leaned down to touch his warm lips to Amy's cheek. Although it may have seemed innocent, the small gesture meant the world to Amy.

"Alright everyone!" Rouge suddenly called over the speakers. "It's time for cake and ice cream," as Rouge said this everyone in the club cheered, excited that they were finally going to get some cake.

Sonic took Amy's hand and lead her to the Birthday Booth that was set up by Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles. Upon the table sat a beautiful pink and white frosting cake, three layered with sugar roses decorating the sides. If Rouge knew Amy there was definitely going to be lemon and raspberries in the cake as well. Soon the crowd drunkenly sang out Happy Birthday then cheered as Amy blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Vector asked loudly.

"It's too embarrassing to say." Amy said as she looked away from the crowd. Vector must've caught her blush anyway as a sly smile crept onto his face.

"It must've been juicy then haha!"

"You aren't supposed to tell what you wished for stupid!" Charmy piped then, saving Amy from being further embarrassed.

"Who're you calling Stupid!?" Vector retorted and soon the two continued to banter back and forth.

Amy would not dare tell anyone what she wished for, because she wished for love, and she hoped that Sonic would be the one who would make that wish come true for her.

Once the cake was cut, everyone had a piece, and Amy had opened all her presents, everyone went back to partying. Amy continued to drink to the point where her head swam in delight and her speech started to be a bit slurred. Amy did not want to stop partying however but as the guests started to leave, and when there were only a handful of people left, Amy thought it would be best that she went home.

"I better head out too guys. See you tomorrow," Knuckles waved before collecting Julie-su. "Sonic, man, take Amy home. She shouldn't be walking alone at night like that," he then added.

"Of course I wasn't going to let her go home alone," Sonic replied.

"Now Sonic" Julie-Su giggled "Don't take advantage of the poor girl alright," she managed to slur, obviously drinking more than she should have as she hung off of Knuckles like a ragdoll.

"I can take of myself!" Amy shouted.

Julie-su nodded, "I know, I know."

"Sonic is very gentlemanly who'd never take advantage of schweet girl," Amy spoke in such an odd manner that Sonic looked at her rather nervously.

"Alright Amy, time for you to go to home and get some sleep, say goodnight to everyone," he said while laughing mildly in a nervous manner.

"Goodnight Everyone!" Amy shouted as Sonic carried her away.

Sonic managed to reach Amy's apartment, trying to reach for her keys, but Amy was too busy giggling and playing keep away with them and would not hand them over.

"But Sonic, I'm not tired at all, I can stay up," she giggled. Sonic quickly reached for the keys before she could react and all Amy could do was pout as Sonic fiddled with inserting the keys into the lock.

"You still have to sleep," Sonic then had the door open and was leading Amy into her room. He nearly stumbled in the dark whilst searching for the light switch, which he somehow managed to find, illuminating the room. Finally Sonic managed to lead Amy to her bedroom, and upon realising where they were, Amy started to feel slightly embarrassed as well as nervous.

' _This is the first time he has been in my bedroom,_ ' Sonic gently picked Amy up and then placed her on the bed. He softly took off her heels and then pulled the covers up to tuck her in for the night.

" _Schweet_ dreams Amy," He joked quietly and then turned to leave. But before he could get anywhere Amy quickly grabbed his arm to hold him in place.

"Don't leave… not yet," she pleaded

"Amy…" Sonic started to speak but Amy quickly cut him off.

"Please Sonic… Please just stay with me," Sonic could see her pleading emotions in her eyes and he couldn't help but smile warmly at her as he nodded.

"Fine, I'll be on the couch if you need me." Amy smiled back at him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek once more.

"Good night Amy."

"Goodnight Sonic."

* * *

Please leave a review and favorite if you liked it!

Thanks so, so much to my awesome new Beta LifeUnending72


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega

* * *

When Amy stirred and woke up in a light sweat it was still dark out. 5:46 in the morning to be exact, and a pain in her head began buzzing. "Damn…" She whispered as she held her head. "So this is what a hangover feels like. Never again."

There was pain medicine in the bathroom but getting up to grab it was too long of a trek in her blurred state. She looked down to see she was still wearing her party dress and sighed, "No wonder I'm so hot," she threw off the covers and walked over to her wardrobe, replacing her dress with a loose white shirt and black shorts. "Might as well fix this headache since I'm up," she grumbled to herself as she headed to the bathroom.

As she walked out into the hall, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, she realized that Sonic was still there… on her couch.

' _Please stay with me, don't go.'_

" _He actually stayed!_ " Amy thought as she blushed, remembering her drunken plea, but it warmed her heart to know he actually stayed.

She smiled and pulled out a flannel blanket from the closet. She then softly placed the covers over him, and unable to help herself, Amy bent down to kiss his cheek. Sonic hummed to himself and Amy wondered briefly if he felt it.

What would it feel like to kiss those lips? To be in an embrace like they had on the dancefloor? Sonic's lip quivered and the urge to press her own to his took over.

" _No, not this way. If I want to have my first kiss with Sonic, it would have to be special, because I want him to want us to kiss,_ " Amy thought to herself as she stepped away from the sleeping blue hedgehog.

xXx

It was not long after that Sonic soon stirred from his own slumber and woke to a mighty hangover.

"My head is killing me. Note to self: stop drinking after the 15th glass," Sonic mumbled to himself as he rose from the couch. As soon as he rose, however, he caught scent of a strange smell. "What's that smell? It's kinda nice but I don't remember lighting a candle last night," Sonic soon then felt the incredibly soft blanket that was around his legs and realised that the delightful smell was coming from it. And then everything came back to him. The party, all the drinking, and then bringing Amy back home. "I'm still in Amy's house!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course you are silly. Or did you forget already?" Sonic jumped at the sound of a voice behind him and quickly turned to see Amy standing behind the couch.

"Oh, Amy, how are you feeling?" he quickly asked.

"I'm feeling fine although I admit that being hungover isn't a great feeling," She said as she held her still throbbing head, "are they usually this bad?" Amy finished and Sonic nodded in response.

"Sometimes. This is bearable for me," he chuckled "It gets easier and worse with time. If you know what I mean."

"No, I don't" she looked confused and Sonic honestly it was crazy adorable. "Ya'know, I can't stop thinking about our dance last night. You were, very flirty," Amy then said as she sat down next to him and immediately Sonic's face reddens. He was rather drunk last night after all and couldn't control his actions.

"God Amy," he started, not sure where to go next. "I, well…" Amy smiled sweetly at Sonic and he nearly lost his composure.

Amy then shifted closer to Sonic and was slightly leaning on him. Her warm body made him feel good but he hesitated. "Don't worry. I'm fine staying like this."

"Amy you can't do that." She looked up at him through thick lashes which he found so fucking cute.

"Why not? It's nice here, I can hear your heart." she placed a palm over his chest. "It's sped up like mine," then Amy did something she never in a million years would have thought she'd do. Amy took Sonic's hand and put it firmly right over her breast. "It's like mine." she said. The soft thumping did indeed seem to match beat for beat.

"Amy, listen. I don't want to get your hopes up for nothing. I-I'm not ready for a commitment." Sonic finally stammered out, but was met with silence, when she didn't reply, "I'm not the kind of guy to have serious attachments."

Amy's eyes narrowed a little, "What about Sally, you were with her for years when you were with the Freedom Fighters."

"Sally was different, I loved her and felt protective of her as I did the others. She was special to me but I never planned to marry her or anything." Sonic continued trying to convey how he felt. "I thought I could be the hero and have the girl but that didn't work out."

Amy sighed and looked away for a second. He thought she might've been crying until she turned back dried eyed and smiling. "Why don't you have that with me?"

"Eh?" Sonic asked, rather confused.

"I understand your need to be free so why can't you have me and your freedom?" Sonic did not seem so sure. Amy was always quick to bring up marriage and having a family together. But then again she never mentioned anything of the sort since she came back. Really, beyond being a bit clingy, she hasn't even asked for a date.

"I don't know, Ames." We'll see…

xXx

Sonic was not sure why did he agreed to go supply shopping again. Maybe it was because Amy just cooked an awesome breakfast, or maybe when she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, but perhaps it could be that she was just drop dead gorgeous.

" _This hedgehog will be the death of me_."

"Okay we have the nails and various saws needed plus the wooden boards. Anything else?" Amy said going down her checklist.

"A break." Sonic replied. They've been in this hardware store for a good hour and he was itching for something other than the smell of sawdust.

"We're almost done honey!" Amy piped having taken to giving him pet names like Honey and Sweetie since this morning. It was odd but he wasn't prepared to oppose her.

As they kept going, Amy began turning a corner, when suddenly she crashed into someone else's cart.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Amy apologised to the person she had bumped into.

"It's fine, no harm done,"

Wait that couldn't be…

"Shadow!" Amy said just as surprised as Sonic. "What brings you here?"

"Why else would someone be in a hardware store. I have a project to do." Shadow replied.

While Amy did not feel weird about talking with Shadow, Sonic was having a hard time looking at the black hedgehog without feeling on edge. All Sonic wanted to do then was to leave this place and get away from Shadow because his presence always made Sonic's quills stand on end.

"The strong winds are putting too much stress on my roof and I'm afraid it won't be able to hold out much longer," Shadow continued to explain.

Amy got that look in her eyes, the soft one that pleaded to help a poor soul. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, want any help?" Amy asked but Sonic was not too interested and was about to tell Amy to drop it but Shadow spoke up first.

"I don't need your pity. I can handle this myself. It's a simple patchwork."

"Don't be like that." Amy said, she visibly puffed up at being brushed off and Sonic knew what his generous pink friend would say next and that was his cue to interject.

"Let's leave him Amy; he obviously doesn't want us around."

"But I wouldn't want him to be alone like that in the cold." Amy her attention back to Shadow again, "You can stay with me if you need to while you work on your roof," she then suggested.

"No," Shadow replied with a cold hard stare.

Sonic's quills raised further in anger at how he talked to Amy. "Let's go Ames," Sonic finally said, grabbing Amy's hand and leading her away, along with their cart full of supplies.

"Let me know if you need anything. okay, Shadow," Amy said one last time before they left Shadow behind and were now alone.

"Are you crazy!? How could you ask Shadow of all people to live with you?" Sonic questioned, wondering why she would ask such a thing, let alone asking someone like Shadow.

Amy crossed her arms. "Cause I'm trying to be nice. I don't know where he lives, it could be a complete dump if he has to patch it all the time."

"He never said he did this all the time and no one knows where he lives. Seriously the guy could live in a cave for all we know."

"I just want you to be safe."

"What has he done to deserve _that_ reaction?" Amy asked. It was easy to tell she was miffed but also concerned.

"Call it an instinct. He may be an ally but I don't like how he generally treats people." Sonic stroked the back of his head to smooth his quills but they continued to rise and Amy saw this.

"Okay," she said "I won't get too close to Shadow."

"Thank you."

Amy sighed then gave Sonic her signature perky smile. "We gotta meet the others. I'm sure Knuckles it dying to do some work."

"We're all excited to help" Sonic smirked and they then went to the checkout to purchase their things. But all the while Sonic couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched, and as they turned to walk out of the warehouse, he could see a pair of crimson eyes staring directly at him.

xXx

Amy's new cafe was in a nice location, close to her home and right on the street for newcomers to see. Standing right outside now was Cream, Tails and Knuckles with a couple chairs and tables stacked by waiting for Amy and Sonic to arrive.

"Miss Amy you're here!" Cream squeaked running to hug her friend.

"Sorry we took so long," Amy replied hugging her back. "We ran into some complications. Remind me to make copies of the shop keys so you all can get in whenever you need to." Once Amy unlocked the doors everyone immediately went on inside to get to work.

By the evening the building had been swept, mopped, all the tables and chair had been haphazardly placed inside and thanks to Tails the dining area lights were working.

Seeing Amy so happy made Sonic's heart swell. There was nothing special about the place yet but it meant the world to Amy and there was nothing he wouldn't give then to see this fire in her eyes stay burning. It was then he decided to put my plan in motion. It wasn't what she wanted but it was certainly better than nothing.

"Hey Amy, mind coming with me for a while?" Sonic said. Amy turned to him questioningly.

"Right now?" She asked and Sonic only nodded in response.

"Go ahead Amy," Tails said from behind a generator "We'll take it from here."

Sonic gave his little brother a thumbs up in thanks and scooped up the pink female hedgehog. She quickly held on and he took off, their destination; the pier.

The clouds were tinged pink and red as the sun was approaching its descent. Sonic made it in record time to one of Amy's favourite places before the sun could fully set. Of course he would remember all of her favourites. The pier, Twinkle Park, the beach, the Chao Garden, an amusement park or 'this cute little restaurant' as she called it. He'd take her all there someday.

She gasped in amazement as he set her down on a bench with the best view.

"Sonic, this is beautiful!" Amy exclaimed in delight.

"Just like you," her jade eyes sparkled with tears and she blushed. "Amy. I can't say I'll be your boyfriend or that I'll be the best partner, but I guess if it'd be alright with you, we could go on a couple of dates,"

Sonic expected her to squeal or jump in his arms, but instead, she leaned against his shoulder. "I'd love that Sonic. I love you."

She said it, she actually said it and he was at a loss. How could she love him if he said he could not be her boyfriend? Could he love her the same way she loved him? He did not know the answers, so instead he opted to hold her close as they watched the sunset, hoping that it would convey all the feelings it could.

Once the sun gave way to darkness, Sonic picked a sleepy Amy up and ran back to her house.

"Want to stay over again?" She asked once they had gotten back, and again, he couldn't resist those beautiful green eyes. As he was about to sit on the couch, Amy's little hand held him back, and she shook her head and led Sonic to her room.

"Amy no… we can't–" Sonic started to speak but Amy cut him off mid-sentence with a blush on her cheeks.

"No, no. We won't do anything. We aren't ready for that. I just want you to stay here. It's more comfortable than the couch."

Sonic was relieved to hear her say that, but as they separately got ready for bed, Sonic couldn't shrug the feeling of awkwardness as she cuddled up next to him in her soft bed that smelt of cherries.

"Good night Sonic." Sonic bid her a goodnight as well and they soon easily fell asleep.

xXx

Sonic soon awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. The bedside clock read that it was 7:15 in the morning; and he soon realised that Amy was also an early riser. Sonic stretched out his stiff limbs and had to remember that he was in Amy's bed. Her room was light pink and the dresser held picture frames upon picture frames of what he assumed were her friends when she moved and the gang.

For some reason it made him smile to see he was always in almost all of those pictures.

Getting up and heading out, the delectable smells surrounded the area and he saw Amy in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee. With that apron around her waist it made her look every bit the standard housewife. Was this what it'd be like to be married to her? Waking up to a loving wife making breakfast like in the movies?

"Is all this for me?" Sonic teased but Amy didn't even jump in surprise. "It smells amazing." he added but still she didn't reply, "You okay Amy?"

"You didn't say it back..." she said lightly without turning around to meet him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a confused look.

"I mustered all my courage to say I love you as maturely and non-obsessively as I could and you didn't say it back." She continued, but the thickness in her voice shows that she's been crying.

Sonic swallowed the hard lump in his throat before responding. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

That was when she lashed out at him.

"What makes you think I was crying?" He held my hands up in surrender but prepared for the classic Amy wrath. "Why would I cry over a boy I've been in love with almost my whole life when he flirts with me, gropes me at my birthday party, says he'll date me then doesn't even say anything when I tell him I love him."

Sonic could see why she'd be mad. He did do those things but most of it was because he was drunk! She couldn't fault him for that. Could she?

"Amy, I told you before I was drunk. I really didn't mean to do those things at the party."

"You didn't mean to…?" her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"If it makes you feel better I kinda flirted with Rouge and Julie-Su too. Knuckles was so mad." he then laughed awkwardly, but the look in her eyes made him quickly wish he had not said that.

"That makes it worse!" She growled as she backed him into the wall. Sonic knew he had to come up with something fast to get Amy to calm down.

"Look," he started pushing toward her in defiance. She held her ground however. "I already explained I wasn't ready for a committed relationship and you accepted that so why are you acting like this?"

She shook her head "I know. I guess I didn't expect you to say those words the way I did but you didn't say anything. Nothing at all," Her jade orbs swam with so much emotion that it made Sonic uncomfortable.

Then without thinking Sonic cupped her head in his hands and gently lifted it up until she was looking directly at him. He leaned down and pressed her lips to his own.

She squeaked in surprise but then relaxed under his touch. Sonic figured, if his drunk self-had gotten him into this, then it'll get him out.

Sonic then started to slide his hands down her sides exactly as he did at the party and when she moaned he held her closer. It was a delicious sound, almost as sweet as the taste of her lips. Somehow Sonic's sober side came back but he was still feeling daring so he let the tip of his tongue poke Amy's bottom lip and she instantly granted him access.

Sonic carefully ran his tongue around her mouth until they both needed a break. Amy's face was flushed, her eyes dark with lust. "Wow," she all but breathed.

"Yeah…" Sonic replied in response.

Reluctantly, Amy pulled back keeping her gaze from Sonic's, although he wouldn't mind seeing her expression of lust one more time.

"I'm going to shower. Go ahead and eat then we can go somewhere, there's still shopping to do." Sonic nodded and watched her go, her hips swaying with each step forcing him to take a breath and calm his nerve.

When the spray of water started in the bathroom Sonic suddenly heard the familiar sound of his phone somewhere in the house and immediately raced to grab it. He knew it was back in Amy's room, so he rushed in there, tapping on the screen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Morning Sonic," it was Tails, "you didn't come back last night so I figured I asked how it went." His voice held a teasing tone that instantly made Sonic flush. Tails knew of Sonic's...attraction to Amy, and the only one to outright encourage him.

"Well nothing happened but I stayed the night again." Sonic thought it best to omit the details of sleeping in the same bed. "I guess you could say we're dating. Loosely but dating."

"WOW! That's incredible! Wait until Cream hears this." Tails exclaimed and Sonic heard some clatter in the background. He must already be in the shop.

"Yeah, it's all well in good but there's one problem. Last night Amy said she loved me, and I couldn't say it back, and she's real upset."

Tails was silent for a moment then. "Do you love her?" he finally asked then.

"No." Sonic said at first but then immediately felt that it might have been the wrong answer, "Yes! I mean - how should I know," Sonic continued, feeling frustrated by the whole situation. "She started crying and carrying on so I kissed her. I figured that was what she wanted," he finally finished.

"Maybe not. Was she mad afterwards?" Tails asked.

"No, she seemed excited afterward. I know I was."

"Ew," Sonic laughed at Tail's reaction. His buddy may be a genius but he was still a kid.

The water stopped and Sonic told Tails he would see him later. What greeted Sonic next was Amy in nothing but a towel which would have delighted him if it wasn't for her puffy red face.

Now what?

"Sonic the Hedgehog how could you!?" She all but screamed in his face.

"Could I what?" Sonic asked, confused again as to what the pink hedgehog wanted this time.

"IDIOT! Get out! Go away!" Amy screamed and tossed anything her hands could get a hold on.

"Hey what's your deal? What'd I do?" Amy then growled. She actually growled at Sonic!

"Just leave me alone Sonic!" At a loss Sonic did as she asked and left. Once he was gone, Amy collapsed to the ground and cried once more, trying not to believe what she had just heard.

' _I knew he never truly love me_."

* * *

Thanks to LifeUnending72 for revising this chapter!

please leave a review/fave they really help and have a good one


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers and silent readers.

MissMJS: Eggman is going to be the only character in Third Person form and his POV is needed in certain scene but I won't give too much of what he's doing away since this is a ShadAmySon fic.

Missy The Cat: I will!

Guest Robert: just cause I promised an unborn child doesn't mean I promised sex

Guest Bird of Prey: so do I

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega

* * *

Eggman slammed his fist down on the newly repaired console as another Project: Shadow clone disintegrated into ash. This was the fourth one! If only he had the blood of Black Doom, then he'd be sitting atop that blue hedgehog's corpse right now. He decided that he needed a new incubator, something that will keep the clone alive, but what? Then finally Eggman had a brilliant, and he immediately set to work.

xXx

Sonic left and Amy stood there panting and out of breath. It actually happened, her first kiss with Sonic, and it was all a lie. Here she was thinking she was such a saint for not stealing the first kiss when Sonic was sleeping, but then he had to go and ruin it by using her like that.

How dare he!

How could he?

Amy could still feel Sonic's lips in what she thought was passion, but now, she just felt _dirty_!

"Hello, Amy?" Someone called out to Amy name and she quickly pulled her towel on and looked up to see Rouge peeking in until she spotted Amy on the floor. "Oh goodness! Honey, are you okay?" Rouge asked, running up to Amy, "What happened to you?" Amy sniffled and explained what happened, crying into her shoulder but Rouge rocked then gently until Amy calmed down. Rouge then helped Amy up and smiled sweetly at her. "Let's get you some clothes then we can talk over some tea."

xXx

"Tails? Tails you here?" Sonic called out to his best friend as he entered the tailed fox's workshop.

"Back here!" Tails called back.

"Do you ever leave this place?" Sonic joked to which Tails laughed back as he slid out from underneath the Tornado.

"Only when it's necessary," Tails took a rag and wiped the grease from his face while Sonic sat at the bench. "You look upset, something wrong," Tails questioned as he looked to his troubled friend. Sonic then flinched, not exactly prepared to explain this morning's events in greater detail then he already had, so he ignored the question. "Well?" Tails asked once more. Sonic knew he'd keep pushing until he got an answer.

"Hey Tails how're things with you and Cream?" Sonic said, hoping to change the subject.

"Fine, I like spending time with her." he said simply, not the least bit flustered like Sonic thought he'd be, "actually we have another date coming up," he continued, "I should have the tornado done by then. I'm taking her flying tonight."

"Nice…" Was all Sonic could say.

"Yeah" Tails chuckled happily, "last week we went to see a movie and she kissed me on the cheek." Sonic looked over his proud little buddy and equally felt as proud and a little bit envious.

These two youngster have actually found love. A juvenile puppy crush kind of love but they knew they were in it as opposed to his 'relationship' were he didn't know exactly what he was with Amy. He liked her determination and go get 'em attitude and how similar it was to his own, he liked her scent and warm body against his as they danced at her birthday party.

Amy was a nice girl willing to let him have his freedom and _her_ so why was this so difficult!?

He had hoped that by changing the subject it would make Tails feel embarrassed but instead had him thinking harder about himself than he liked. Sonic took a deep breath and let his little brother know he was heading out again and wished him good luck on his date. Tails went to say something else but Sonic had took off running. Some running would do him some good.

xXx

"Let me get this straight," Rouge started slowly, lacing her fingers together, "you invited Sonic to your bed and you _didn't_ have sex with him?" Amy sighed and nodded. "The man you've been in love with for years was spooning you and you didn't try to get laid?"

"No Rouge we aren't ready for that anyhow. Ugh, you're missing the point!" Amy growled in frustration.

"I'm only messing with you," Why must Rouge be so difficult at a time like this? "I know what this is about but you can't let that get to you."

"I know I shouldn't" Amy replied as she looked down, "but what else am I supposed to do? He used me…"

Rouge then scoffed and Amy turned to see her rolling her eyes. She stared at Amy like a child before speaking again, "Calm down, you're being overly dramatic. Sonic is Sonic, all he knows is being 'cool' and saving the world. I doubt that boy knows how to tie shoelaces. He most likely didn't know what he was doing. It wasn't purposeful," Rouge explained.

"I - I want to believe you." Amy replied.

"Then do. Sonic wouldn't hurt you intentionally." Rouge continued and the more Amy thought about it the more she could agree. Not with the fact that Sonic is moron but perhaps not realizing how she feels.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to assume he could just read my mind. I'll see if I can call him to apologize."

Rouge smiled then. "Good girl! Now let me take you shopping for some sexier lingerie." Amy laughed as Rouge explained that it might come in handy.

"No thanks I'm good. Thanks for everything Rouge, I'll see you later," Amy then bid Rouge a farewell. And as the bat took of Amy decided that it would be best to take a walk by the beach. Making sure that she looked okay, Amy headed out the door and headed for the beach.

xXx

The walk was soothing as the strong breeze was cool on Amy's fur. She could feel herself being calmed by it already. When she reached the sand Amy took off her boots to fully embrace the soft grains between her toes as she let her mind wander to her dear Sonic. She wondered where he was. She wondered if he was he still mad.

Of course he was mad, she threw who knows how many object at him.

Amy couldn't help think how childish she has behaved. When he said they could date she vowed to herself to be a better Amy. One he could feel equal to, and not someone he has to save constantly. Amy told herself to grow up because she was 19 now and she had to act as such but her behavior that morning was anything but the ladylike persona she'd given herself when she moved to culinary school

Only Sonic can make her turn into a sqiurming overly excited 12 year old again

The wind then blew harder and as Amy tipped her head back to let it ruffle her quills.

"Enjoying yourself?" a deep amused voice rumbled, breaking Amy from her train of thought. She immediately knew who it was and turned to greet them.

"Hello Shadow," Amy replied as she smiled to him sweetly. He was sitting on some rocks by the water, a large stick in hand.

"Aren't you chipper again, must be feeling better," Shadow commented.

"Huh?" How did he Shadow know that Amy was upset? She quickly wiped her face"I don't know what you mean," Amy responded as she looked at Shadow with a little confusion on her face. He stared back with a stoic expression, but then he waved off his own question.

"Never mind," Shadow was indeed an odd one in Amy's eyes but he was still a friend.

 _The winds are coming in strong….It's a simple patchwork._

That's right, his roof. "Hey Shadow, you mentioned working on your house. How'd it go?" Amy then asked,

"Fine." he said simply and Amy figured that was about as much as she could get from the black and red hedgehog.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he didn't answer again so Amy took that as a yes and hopped up to sit by him. The waves crashed just under their feet. Amy then saw Shadow drawing something in the sand with the large wooden stick. He was so quick but the water washed away his work before he could finish. It was as if he were racing to see if he could finish the drawing before the water washed it away.

Finally he spoke up. "Why are you upset?"

The sudden question took Amy by surprise. "I still don't understand Shadow. I'm not upset."

"But you were. I can smell the salt from your tears still on your face." Amy's eyes then widened, "Y-you can?"

"Plus, I heard you crying earlier," Shadow finished and Amy felt a little embarrassed.

"Y-You did? I…"

Shadow chuckled and turned those ruby red eyes onto Amy. "Who do you think informed Rouge so quickly?"

So _he_ called Rouge? Amy was kind of flattered but embarrassed at the same time.

Who knew he actually cared about her enough to get her friend. "Thanks for that Shadow. If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about it," He then raised a brow at her but didn't try to pry further and for that Amy was glad. In fact, she noticed, they both seemed to know when the other didn't want to divulge into details.

They sat in silence a little while longer and it was actually really nice. Shadow moved his little sand art away from the invading water and Amy could make out a filigree pattern and what looked like an eye in the centre.

"What are you drawing?" Amy asked then.

"Nothing," Shadow quickly replied and began etching it out.

"Wait, don't do that!" Amy quickly said. She took his hand to stop his movement and felt him flinch as he looked to her. "It was lovely."

Shadow then eyed the young hedgehog again, as if searching for something, her soul?

Her body froze under his gaze and she felt comfortably vulnerable. For a moment, she felt she could be lost forever underneath his deep ruby stare .

 _What the heck are you saying, Amy? This is Shadow!_

"You should probably head home," The spell was broken once he looked away, "It's going to get cold out here soon."

"Can't I stay with you?" Amy asked nervously.

Shadow's brow furrowed like he couldn't understand what she said or more like why'd she'd want to stay there. He replied blunt. "Why would you want to?"

Amy giggled "Because you're my friend," she then heard him mumble something under his breath, but couldn't make it out, and before she could ask what it was Amy suddenly heard someone call out her name.

"Amy over here," She looked up to see Sonic calling out to her. From where he was standing he could only see her sitting on the rocks and didn't notice Shadow sitting there.

"Be right there!" Amy shouted back before turning to Shadow who himself seemed far away. "See you later?"

He nodded a few second later and Amy beamed. She actually got Shadow the Hedgehog to not only talk to her but agree to meet at another time. Amy giggled to herself then and bid Shadow farewell before getting up and rushing over to Sonic. Once Amy reached Sonic she couldn't help but jump to him and give him a big hug.

"Oomph!" Sonic exclaimed but didn't push Amy away. "Hey Amy," he spoke then as he returned the hug. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" Sonic started to explain himself but Amy quickly cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "we both misunderstood the situation but I think I get it now and I promise to talk to you instead of flipping out like that." Amy assured Sonic with a warm smile to which he returned the gesture with his own brilliant smile. Amy wanted to melt under his gaze just knowing that she had that smile all to herself.

"Shall we proceed to our second date?" Sonic suggested as he held out his arm toward Amy, and like a princess, she took his offered arm and together they spent the rest of the afternoon together.

xXx

This plan was crazy.

It was in his control to start but completely lost to him once successful. And then it was just playing the waiting game. _AGAIN_!

But most importantly, Sonic would never know what to do about it.

As Eggman rode in the Eggmobile his target got closer and closer as if knowing he was coming and meeting him halfway.

Finally, the two met in an opening of the woods and a standoff began, one daring the other to speak first.

Tired of the game he started. "I have a proposition for you my dear."

His opponent clicked her tongue. "What makes you think I want to help you?"

"Just listen." Eggman cleared his throat, "I have a way to create the perfect specimen. But, I need someone of the female variety to pull off my latest scheme. In return for your help I will grant you a favour. Anything you want," Eggman proposed as he stared at the bat, waiting in anticipation to hear her response.

"What I could ever want?" Rouge hummed, "There is nothing that an old geezer like you could ever give me that I couldn't get for myself," Eggman was a little furious at her response, but was still confident that he could get her to agree to his plans.

"Choose your side carefully Rouge," he started in a menacing tone, "once I take over this world you'll wish you'd have heard me out," Eggman growled and stared the Rouge down, her purple wings stretched out as she actually seemed to be thinking about before giving him an answer.

"Drop dead."

Eggman's scowl deepened. "You'll regret that Rouge," in a fit of rage Eggman fired off missiles from his carrier, but the bat easily dodged them all, landing gracefully atop his flying machine.

Rouge smirked and looked him dead in the eyes. "You have nothing of value to me, now leave."

As she flew off Eggman cursed her the whole time until she was nothing but a dot in the sky. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He still could probably do it but he needed an easier target, but Eggman truly believed Rouge would have given him stronger results.

Who could he use as a vessel?

His brilliant mind rifled through any and all possible variables until it slowly landed on one. She'd be easier to grab, but difficult too, as she's constantly around that menace. However, her emotions might work in his favour.

He grinned and began to plan phase two

* * *

Thanks to LifeUnending72 for revising this chapter, you're super awesome even though I know your so busy. I truly appreciate it

Also I'm sorry chapters have been slow. I've been quite stretched myself and sometimes I second guess my story too and only want it out when I feel it's perfect. This was the last revision so new chapters will be out.

don't forget to please leave reviews and faves and alerts! they really make my day and I know you guys are reading it so do that :3


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: a dark/intense scene

 **Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and Yuji Naka**

It was one thing for Eggman to hack into the best medical school in Mobius; however, it was another thing entirely to determine who could possibly work for him based off of an extensive list of one hundred and twenty thousand students.

He knew finding an assistant would require patience, but patience wasn't one of Eggman's strongest qualities. His large mind worked overtime sorting through everyone based on their strength, IQ and weakness.

'Hugo, male aardvark, much older but studying surgery in a few different paths, certainly useful though I'd prefer a younger assistant, someone I don't have to fear will kick the bucket any moment,' Eggman pondered as he scanned through one student's files, although not quite satisfied, and moved through the files of younger students.

He soon came across the files of a salamander by the name of Vik, who majored in neuroscience. Eggman was quite surprised to see this student's top grades and considered for a moment making this student his assistant.

"Perhaps him," he thought. "Judging from this picture he's athletic so he could get the job done. But then again, I don't know what kind of heavy lifting I'll need that I can't create a bot to do for me."

As Eggman contemplated further on Vik, his eyes scanned down to another name.

"A female?" The student's name was Tia, a very small Ferret with wide eyes. She seemed very timid from just her photo. She was majoring in Obstetrics which is something that could be incredibly beneficial for Eggman. "Picking her off would definitely be easy," Eggman finally concluded, nodding to himself as he printed off her schedule with a rather sinister grin.

xXx

There was about half an hour before Tia's class. Eggman knew from her schedule where she would be and at what time she would be there, so it was no coincidence that he happened to 'accidentally' bump into her, causing her to collapse to the ground. As her bag fell to the ground as well, some of her textbooks fell out and scattered the ground.

"Whoops, clumsy me my dear, are you alright?" Eggman asked, acting concerned for the girl's well-being. Tia looked to where her books were scattered as she dusted herself off, and proceeded to pick her things up.

"It's okay, things like this happen all the time," Tia spoke, feeling quite intimidated by the rotund man standing near her. By the way, he was dressed, she assumed that he was a professor at this institute, and she did not feel comfortable making eye contact with him.

However, whilst Tia was not paying attention and had her guard down, Eggman took this time to procure a syringe from his pocket. With lightning reflexes that would put even Sonic himself to shame, Eggman restrained the young girl in an iron grip, holding the syringe to her neck. Tia tried to scream, but it was all too late as the needle pierced her skin and the fast acting sedative soon entered her bloodstream. In a matter of seconds, the girl was out cold.

"Well, that was all too easy," Eggman said to himself. "Time to take her back to the lab then."

xXx

Tia started to stir from her slumber after falling unconscious from the attack. She opened her eyes only to be met with a blinding white light. Her head was still spinning and her eyes were still foggy, so she could not see much beyond the white light. Tia tried to take deep breaths so she could regain full consciousness again.

"Hello?" she called out dryly. "Please, is someone there?" Eggman smirked as his victim squirmed in fear. Tia looked around for anything or anyone that could help her. Soon, her vision started to come back to her. An overhead light shone brightly on her face as she sat in a metal chair. She soon found out that she was surrounded by white walls that reflected the light.

Eggman came out from his hiding spot, letting the humming light shine upon him. "Welcome, Tia. You're in luck." Tia quivered in her chair. It was then that she felt her wrist cuffed to the chair, along with her ankles tied together. Fear slithered down her spine. "I have chosen you to help me create my ultimate weapon. Your skill and my brain will bring this world to its knees under my command."

Tears sprang from her eyes. Helpless to move her body and much too frightened to breathe, Tia could not begin to wonder what this man had planned for her. She could only hope and pray that she would make it out alive.

"You've been out quite a while: a day to be exact," Eggman teased, running a finger down her slender face. She jerked away from the touch, "the first thing I need you to do is prove to me you're capable of being obedient."

Tia cracked open her dry lips to form a response. "I'll do anything."

"Good." Eggman uncuffed her and held fast to her upper arm. "Come with me," he then said, dragging her out of the room and out into a hallway. Tia then noticed two robots waiting outside when one of them spoke.

"Is this your hostage, doctor?" the red circular one said, hovering close to Tia as if inspecting her. "She's quite pretty…"

"Quiet, you bucket of bolts!" Eggman yanked harder on Tia's arm, already tired of his robot lackeys, as he continued to lead her down the hall. They finally arrived at the main lab where Tia saw a large capsule-like machine with some kind of black blob in the centre.

"What is this?" Tia asked.

"This is failed weapon number twenty," Eggman replied before going to the main console and pulling up a picture on the large screen. "See this hedgehog?" Tia did not answer right away, which prompted Eggman to slam his hand down on the metallic surface of a nearby table, causing her to yelp. "Do you see!?"

"Yes!" she croaked.

"He's the blueprint for my weapon, but I cannot simply make a clone of him. At least, not with this sort of equipment. But I am afraid I do not have much time on my hands to get everything ready by myself," Eggman continued, gesturing to the disfigured specimen in the machine. "That is why I need something else,"

Tia's brows narrowed then. "Something else?" she asked. Eggman then pulled up another picture on the screen of a female.

"This," he replied as he gestured back to the screen.

"But she's just a girl," Tia spoke then, seemingly confused as to what the mad doctor was implying. "Why do you need her?"

"She will be my incubator to house my clone until it's ready to be used." Tia's eyes widened as she finally realised just what he was trying to say.

"You can't do that, you monster!" Tia cried. Eggman's hand struck her across the face, causing her to fall back from the impact. She held her face as it throbbed in pain while Eggman looked down at the woman in contempt.

"I'll tell you this once and one time only; I'm not a patient man, but I've been playing the waiting game far too long. I will not be interrupted from my deserved victory by you or anyone else." The round man crouched down to Tia, who was still lying helpless on the cold floor and gripped her chin so she was looking directly at him. "A bomb has been planted in your body. If I so much as think you are going to run or ruin my plan in any way, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

The poor Ferret could only nod as cool tears trailed down her stinging cheek. She pulled her legs up tight to her chest and prayed for some kind of miracle to swoop down and save her - for anyone and anything to return her to when she was just a student on her way to class.

xXx

Sonic and Amy walked out of the restaurant as Amy giggled along, holding Sonic's hand. It made the blue hedgehog feel better about them resolving their issue about the incident the other day. For a while, they simply enjoyed a nice stroll. The street lights lit up and Sonic admired the way that Amy seemed to radiate that night.

"How'd ya like the food tonight?" Sonic asked, trying to make small talk.

"I thought it was very delicious. Thank you for taking me, Sonic," Amy replied, smiling up at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm glad you had fun." They then fell back into silence. Sonic knew that Amy wasn't really mad at him anymore, but he still wanted to make it up to her, which is why he asked her out on a second date. "I'll find some other place we can hang out again, I promise. In fact, there's a cool cliff overlooking this meadow we could visit. I think you'd like it."

Amy only smiled at Sonic. She gripped his hand a little tighter, her heart swelling.

"When we go back to my place would you like to make dessert? I have a new strawberry cake recipe I want to try for a special occasion and need a taste tester."

Sonic pretended to swoon, making Amy giggle. "You know I never say no to sweets!" He grinned. "Let's hurry on!"

And with that, he picked Amy up in his strong arms and all but flew back to her little cottage.

xXx

The two got to work quickly: making the batter, putting it in the oven, and then going to Amy's kitchen table to start the strawberry mixture.

"It already smells delicious!" Sonic said, making an attempt to stick a finger in the spread - only to be lovingly slapped away. "Not until the finished product," Amy chastised.

"Oh, cmon Ames, just one taste. That's why I'm here, right?"

Sonic sidestepped to the left and aimed for the bowl, only to be met by a pink body blocking the sweet prize. "Whoa! When did you get such a fast reflex?" Sonic grinned, impressed at how Amy moved with such fluid agility.

He leant both hands against the table, pushing their bodies almost flush. The electricity returned as if pushing for them to take that small inch forward.

Amy gazed again at Sonic's emerald eyes and smiled. Sonic returned it. "What're ya thinkin'?" he asked her then.

"I was wondering if, maybe...I could kiss you again?" Amy blushed furiously, not meeting Sonic's gaze. The blue hedgehog gave a cool smile, then bent down and brought her lips to his own. The kiss was warm and full of trust, sending shivers down Amy's spine.

Sonic captured Amy's plump bottom lip between his, gently sucking on it and causing Amy to moan quietly. Her arms wrapped around his body.

Sonic felt his heart flutter as he held Amy close. This was the girl who chased him for years - the girl he saved long ago and never thought that one day he would be making out with. It wasn't the same as with Sally; this was different, more passionate and...real.

Even though Sonic very much wanted to trail his hand up her shirt to feel more of her supple body again, he was very much content in this more innocent position.

When the two broke apart, a goofy smile spread across Sonic's face. "Now that's our first kiss," Amy nodded lazily as she too came down from her lustful high. "I'm sorry again for making you cry, really I didn't-"

Amy cut him off with a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, I already forgave you. Now I think it's time we check on those cakes,"

Sonic pulled her forward again for another kiss, already feeling himself become attached to her taste and cherry scent. Amy giggled, playfully wiggling away from his embrace.

It was as Amy was taking out the vanilla cakes that a knock on the door caught the pair's attention. "Who could that be at this time?" she murmured, checking the time again to see that it was 10:35 in the evening. No one she knew would be visiting at this time.

Sonic quickly stood from his lazy position on the couch. "I'll get it," he said as he made his way over, opening the door to see a young ferret standing at the entryway. She was looking down and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Uhm, can I help you?" Sonic asked as worry etched into his face. The Ferret took in a shuddering breath before falling into his arms, crying loudly.

"Hey, Hey! Calm down, it's alright," He nervously tried to comfort the crying female.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Before Sonic could answer, many things happened at once. Sonic's neck was quickly jabbed with a needle and he was injected with a strange liquid that quickly knocked him out within seconds. The guest then turned her attention to Amy and ran at her with the syringe in hand, still with some of the liquid left inside, and tackled her to the ground.

Both women struggled against each other, but soon the Ferret saw an opportunity, and jabbed Amy in the neck and injected the rest of the liquid from the tube into her.

The Ferret's heart was beating heavily when she got up and looked over her work. She had to steady her breathing, remembering she still had to finish the job. The Ferret swiftly pulled out a note from her pocket and placed it next to Sonic's unconscious body in hopes that he will wake up and read the note.

Once she was satisfied with that, she took out a little device with a button, which she pushed, and the device started to flash a steady red light. With luck, Eggman's robots will be at her location swiftly to collect Amy, taking

her and the Ferret back to the lab. The Ferret just deeply hoped that there was no more to be asked of her.

xXx

Amy's head pounded, her mouth felt incredibly dry, and no matter how hard she tried to open her eyes, they drifted shut again.

The pink Hedgehog was able to hear faint rhythmic beeping, and feeling slowly returned to her body. She could easily say that she was in an unsafe environment, and her body ached for being in whatever position it was in for a long time. Amy finally cracked open an eye. In the darkened room, the only harsh lighting was coming from a large bulb above her.

Amy's legs were up and spread open, but a belt of some sort prevented her from moving. "W-what's going on? Where am I?" Amy swallowed thickly, looking again for a way to escape. In her haze, Amy finally remembered something: a young woman who came to her house last night. Was it night time anymore? How long had she been here?

Eyes threatening to shut again, Amy let out a strangled, pitiful sound that didn't go anywhere. Her mouth might as well have been full of cotton, and she struggled desperately not to sink into unconsciousness.

"...need morphine…"

"Can't wait-"

"-Easier if Shadow…"

Two voices drifted around Amy.

"This may hurt," As if warning her, she felt a cold instrument prodding her body. It was... inside her.

It could have been hours or minutes when Amy opened her eyes again to see a head dipped between her legs and a robust man standing beside it. "Eggman?" she slurred. "Let me go!" She strained but found that she couldn't move her wrists.

Watching the little hedgehog hopelessly struggle made the mad scientist chuckle quietly. "Hush up, girl, before I knock you out again. Then again, you might want to be out for this part."

It was then that Amy could fully feel the object inside her body, and she arched up in protest. "Please, no!" she cried, "let me go!"

Her body cramped up, and when it was finally over, a cool sensation in her wrist finally caused her to succumb.

xXx

Sonic awoke in a similar state of confusion and pain, but his vision cleared slowly and it took him a few minutes to take in his surroundings. He recognised the place he was in to be Amy's house, so at least that was familiar, but Sonic found it difficult to remember what happened. It all went too fast, even for the blue blur.

"Amy!" he called, but there was no answer, and slowly his memory caught up with him.

Panic started to set in and he quickly tried to get up but his head spun and he groaned in pain. "What's this mark on my neck?" he said as he rubbed at his neck where he had been jabbed with a needle. "What was that all about? I remember someone coming to the door, and then..." Sonic's thoughts were cut off when he noticed

a piece of paper laying next to him. Sonic grabbed the paper and tried to get up once more, being able to finally stand on his feet, and looked down at the piece of paper. Sonic realised it was a note and quickly read it.

...

' _Dear Sonic._

 _I have something of yours. A little friend, or should I say, girlfriend! Apparently, from what my little birdie told me, you two are very close. I wouldn't normally bother with a ransom note since I don't usually want anything from you, but this time I want you to pick her up. If you can find her, at least._

 _She'll be waiting. If you can't save her by midnight, then you may not ever see her again._

 _Sincerely_

 _Doctor E.'_

 _..._

Sonic's hand balled into a fist, crumpling the paper as he growled his frustration. "I should have known this would happen! I shouldn't have gotten so close to her, and now Egghead has her!" Sonic knew that he needed to save Amy, but he also knew that he couldn't do it alone. Sonic quickly pulled out his phone and called his best friend Tails.

"Hello?" Tails' voice greeted.

"Tails, meet me at Amy's right now. Eggman has her and I need help locating the 'good doctor's' new hideout," Sonic practically growled.

Tails sputtered for a moment before finally catching everything. "I'll-I'll be right there! And I'll bring help,"

"Just hurry," Sonic shouted back and quickly hung up the call. Sonic waited at Amy's house with agitation and hoped that his best friend would show up quickly.

xXx

Quills standing on end, Sonic paced the room. He gained speed as he went until he was just a blur going in an endless loop. "What's taking him so long?" he grumbled. Eventually, a ring at the door caught his attention. Standing there was Tails as expected, but in tow was Espeon, Charmy, and Vector. "I brought the Chaotix with me," Tails' started. "I figured they'd be able to help,"

Vector smirked and pushed his large frame into the house. "Of course we'll be of use. Now, where did the kidnapping take place?"

"Over here." Sonic showed them the spot where Amy had been taken. He could still smell her perfume in the air, along with her natural cherry scent. Charmy must have smelt it too. He sniffed gently at the air until he was hovering directly by the kitchen entrance. "She was here. But I smell something else, like medicine! Yuck!" the Bee exclaimed as Tails entered the kitchen too.

"Perhaps some kind of tranquilizer..." Tails added as he also sniffed the air.

Sonic, too, could smell some metallic scent now that it had been pointed out and felt suddenly foolish to have not been able to earlier.

A thick voice cut through the silence. "I found something." Espio held up a small leaf with pointed edges. "Did you two go into the forest?" He asked Sonic, who shook his head in negation.

"Nope, just to the city and then home," Sonic explained.

"Then whoever kidnapped her must have tracked it in. Only one forest holds this kind of leaf, and it's not far if we hurry,"

Espio said.

"Then what're we waitin' for? Let's get a move on! We only have five hours!"

Sonic shouted at everyone and made his way towards the door.

"Five hours until what?" Tails asked his blue friend with a confused look.

"Until Amy is a goner," was the only thing Sonic responded with before they all headed out to search for Amy.

xXx

When Sonic and the others found the large oval base that could only belong to Eggman, Sonic was itching to retrieve Amy safe and sound. They came to two steel doors and Sonic attempted to spin dash them. Bouncing into it, however, he had barely made a dent. "Owch!" He exclaimed, landing uselessly on his backside.

"Let me handle this!" Vector cracked his knuckles and brought down the door easily with a couple of punches.

"Thanks, man," Sonic said, jumping back on his feet and rushing through the door, the others following behind.

The group hurried on, hastily disposing of every enemy they met until Sonic finally caught the faint scent of blood and cherries. She was close.

"Sonic, my reading shows two lifeforms just around the corner," Tails explained, keeping an eye on the little circular device in his hand. "One of them has got to be Amy," the device gave two beeping yellow signals as they approached closer.

They stood outside of a door, letting Vector handle the blockage once more, and Sonic and Tails rushe

d into the room. It was a small room and there was an even smaller cage centred in the middle of the room. Its occupant laid spent and tired inside.

"Amy!" Sonic called out and rushed over to her. She didn't look physically harmed, which helped to calm Sonic's nerves.

"uh...Sonic," Charmy started, "we better hurry...I hear more enemies!" As soon as Charmy had said that, a mob of Eggman's robots swarmed the doorway, blocking their escape route.

"Sonic, my good friend! Glad to see you made it. I was beginning to worry that you would not show up at all," Eggman grinned. It made Sonic's blood boil just seeing him.

Before any fighting could take place, however, an overhead monitor came to life in the room they were in. The image of Eggman popped up on the screen.

"Looks like we have to fight our way out," Espio chimed in, getting into a battle stance, and soon the other Chaotix members readied themselves for battle.

"We're leaving, Eggman. And we're taking Amy with us, so there's no use trying to stop us," Sonic growled at the monitor. But this only made Eggman laugh, which angered Sonic even more.

"Go ahead and try, my dear boy. There is no way you can get past all of my robots and make it out with Amy alive. But please, go ahead and try." And with that, the monitor quickly turned off, leaving nothing but a black screen and a rather angry blue hedgehog.

"Eggman!" Sonic growled.

"Sonic, we need to focus," Tails reminded his friend. Sonic nodded and focused his attention back towards Amy. Carefully, he picked up the unconscious female and held her securely against his chest. "Can you guys help keep the robots off us as we try and get Amy out of here?" Sonic asked the Chaotix.

Vector let out a hearty laugh and gave a determined grin. "Don't worry about us. You two just get Amy out of here, and we'll catch up later once this is all over." Espio nodded in agreement and Charmy gave Sonic a thumbs up.

"Alright Team Chaotix, get them!" Sonic cheered before cranking up the speed.

And with that, the trio lunged forward. They defeated robots left and right, so that most of the way was clear for Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

"Let's go Sonic," Tails said. Sonic nodded as they sped off with the unconscious Amy. "Good luck you guys," Tails called back toward the Chaotix, "and thanks again."

"Don't worry about it," Espio said, dodging an attack from one of the robots.

"Just get out of here," Charmy chimed in as he buzzed around the oncoming robots. Sonic and Tails didn't look back as they raced out of Eggman's base, though they didn't come into contact with any more robots, which Sonic thought to be unusual.

Sonic thought it just all seemed too easy. Normally, Eggman would go all out in trying to defeat Sonic. This time, it just seemed as if he wanted them to escape. Sonic quickly shook the thought from his head as he continued to race back to the city, hoping that he could get Amy back to safety. He was just glad that nothing serious had happened.

Beta's who I could never have finished this chapter without!: TheVideoGamer and DungeonJukebox


End file.
